How I Met My Lover
by MeganMcCollum
Summary: She felt broken, she felt alone, all of her friends hated her, what was a girl suppose to do? Except fall for a sexy demon lord.


Running through the forest Kagome felt her feet fall from underneath of her, tears were streaming from her face. All of her friends, well use to be friends, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Inuyasha, All told her to go die and that she was useless and that she would never become anything in this time.

The rain was falling hard now, Goosebumps now appeared on Kagome's arms and legs, and she cuddled up next to the tree and cried. All of the hurt and all of the pain she was feeling. She just wanted it all to go away. She didn't want to feel anything anymore. She just wanted it all to stop. She just wanted the world to stop where it was.

The more she thought about it, the more hurt she was. A few days ago they were being nice to her, she couldn't understand why now they had to treat her like this, they were being cruel, her heart hurt, especially because she loved Inuyasha. More than a friend, more than a brother, more than a lover. He was her everything. But he wants her dead.

She lifted her head and looked up towards the sky, and smiled, a sad smile, but still a smile. She lifted all of her weight off of the ground and began walking again, stumbling here and there.

Finally reaching a clearing Kagome sat down. No emotions were shown in her eyes or in her actions. It was as if she was mute.

From time to time a tear would find its way out of her eye and down her cheek. A muffled sob would find its way out of her mouth. With no one around she let out a giant scream. Coming from her lungs, nothing felt more natural to her. All of her feelings were pouring out of her. Kagome finally felt relief, But not for long. Trouble was on its way. And it would soon find her.

Hearing a rumbling sound across the left side of the clearing Kagome went to investigate, and soon after was flung about seventy feet in the air. A demon was on her in minutes. Clawing and clawing and clawing, there was nothing she could do without her bow and arrows. Her old friends made her throw them on the ground before she had left. They wanted her to die by a demon so that she could know a true painful death. And now she just might.

Blood was rushing out of the open wounds in Kagome's back and neck, bone was showing and her breathing was getting very shallow, she was about to die. It hurt so much. But before she could even blink once more. The demon that was once standing over her was gone. He was nothing but ash. Kagome could only see one thing before darkness consumed her. Golden eyes.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, why was this human way out here? And why was she so sad?

"Jaken bring me ah-un"

"Lord-Sesshomaru you're going to bring another filthy human home with us? What will the other lords say?"

"NOW JAKEN"

Jaken did as he was told and brought the two headed dragon over and even that demon looked concerned. Her wounds did not look good.

Sesshomaru reached for his belt and grabbed Tenseiga, the sword of healing, slowly and carefully, he sliced the soul stealers, and Kagome awoke, her wounds fully healed.

"Kagome, you will travel with us, Rin needs a trainer, and you are the strongest human that any of us know. Would you accept the offer?" He spoke to her, his eyes cold.

"I would love to, where is she?"

"She is back at the castle. You can see her when we get there. Also Kagome, do you think Rin could become a priestess like you? I think she has the potential. As her guardian, I would ask you to try"

"I could try to teach her, but not just anyone can become a priestess you have to already have special powers inside of your body like I did when I came to this place"

"Alright Kagome, get on Ah-un, we are leaving now, and make sure you hold on tight."

Kagome did as she was told and got onto the two headed dragon. Waiting for Sesshomaru's signal she bent down and grabbed a hold of the leash so she could hang on. And out of nowhere he took off. Headed for the west.

After hours and hours and maybe days of travelling, they finally reached Sesshomaru's lands. His servants came onto the front of the castle cheering as he landed. Women were everywhere gawking at him with there lovey dovey eyes. Others just glared at Kagome, because they could smell that she was indeed a human and not a demon.

"Everyone I would like for you to meet our new guest, this is Kagome, the miko in charge of protecting the Shikon No Tama, she will be staying with us for quite a while, so you will treat her with respect, and if anyone touches her, or tries to kill her, YOU WILL DEAL WITH ME, do you understand?"

"Hai" They all said.

Kagome walked up the stairs behind Sesshomaru and smiled at everyone she passed. They reached Rin's room and opened the door.

Sesshomaru was met with a big hug from Rin, you could tell this girl felt affection for this man. Even if he was a demon. She still thought of him as her father no matter what.

"Rin, Kagome will be training you from now on, you are already fourteen years old, so you need to learn how to train yourself, okay?"

"Alright"

"Kagome take her down the hall to the training room"

Kagome grabbed Rin's hand and took her down the hall and into a large room where a bunch of bows and arrows and other items stood.

"Well Rin what do you want to work with first?"

"The bows!"

"Okay"

Kagome showed the girl how to position the bow and the arrows, and she shot it. Kagome saw a hint of pink Miko light.

"How did I do?"

"Perfect"

This girl, was going to be a priestess.


End file.
